nsr_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
No Straight Roads (Video Game)
No Straight Roads is an upcoming rhythm-based action-adventure game developed by Malaysian independent studio Metronomik and published by Sold Out. The core of the gameplay revolves around its soundtrack, enemies, and attacks all timed to the beat of the music, and the protagonists fighting them by firing notes like bullets, transforming props and objects into machine-guns and useful devices by playing epic solos, or simply smacking them with their instrument. It is scheduled to be released for the PlayStation 4 and PC in 2020. On May 25, 2019, Youtubers Jeremy Teo and Lylia will be voicing undetermined NPCs.Lylia's info for her voice acting career It's unknown if they will be providing their voices in either the English version or Japanese version. As told by Lylia, most of the English voice cast are Malaysian (not 100% as Japanese-Australian YouTuber Joey Bizinger joined in the cast) Later on September 11, 2019, the Japanese voice cast is available for No Straight Roads, including well-known Japanese voice actors Ayane Sakura and Jun Fukuyama. Japanese Voice Over trailer This trailer also announce a guest musician Masahiro "Godspeed" Aoki, who is known for creating music scores for the Sengoku Basara franchise, Astral Chain, Street Fighter V, and Final Fantasy XV Multiplayer: Comrades. Joey Bizinger, also known as his YouTube handle The Anime Man, is credited to voice an NPC named the Music Elitist in both English and Japanese versions.Gamasutra article On October 30, 2019, in Paris Games Week, the game revealed its French voice cast, along with information about the rest of the artists revealed other than Subatomic Supernova's and Yinu's, guest musician and voice actor Clyde Rabatel, and a few new non-playable characters.Jeux Video article (French) The game also participated in the release of an upcoming virtual reality app called Beam Beam, which can be seen in a glimpse on a television, before Mayday angrily strikes it hard. JeuxVideo article with Beam Beam (French) Other than Su Ling Chan, Steven Bones, Mohamad "Uncle" Ali Imran, and Bizinger, voicing Mayday, Zuke, DJ Subatomic Supernova, and the Music Elitist respectively; Metronomik revealed more voice actors for the original English dub of No Straight Roads on November 8, 2019, for a 2-day, Level Up Play 2019 event. In addition to this, Az Samad has been added as a guest composer alongside Aoki and Rabatel. One more new character, DK West (voiced by Alfred Loh), is added to the game.Gematsu article revealing original English dub cast Story In Vinyl City, a city of music and art, Mayday and Zuke, the duo who formed an indie rock band called Bunk Bed Junction, were about to impress Tatiana and the artists from NSR, but they all despised them because the rock music genre is outdated; and a genre of music, EDM, is only acceptable. So the duo must start a Music Revolution against NSR and the EDM artists. Characters Bunk Bed Junction Mayday Voiced by: Su Ling Chan (EN)MyGameOn article revealing English voice cast for Mayday and Zuke, Ayane Sakura (JP), Kelly Marot (FR) A joyful guitarist and vocalist from the duo Bunk Bed Junction, whose plan is to stop NSR and its EDM music from dominating Vinyl City. Zuke Voiced by: Steven Bones (EN), Jun Fukuyama (JP), Donald Reignoux (FR) Mayday's tranquil sidekick and drummer from the duo Bunk Bed Junction. He accompanies Mayday to terminate NSR's dominance over Vinyl City. NSR Tatiana Voiced by: Priscilla Patrick (EN), Céline Monsarrat (FR) The CEO of NSR and the primary antagonist. DJ Subatomic Supernova Voiced by: Mohamad "Uncle" Ali Imran (EN)Mohamad Ali Imran's twitter account, Éric LeGrand (FR) A DJ working in Club Planetarium, whose plan is to have his music reached the farthest corners of the galaxy. Supernova's EDM music genre is house music/progressive trance. Yinu Voiced by: Damia Huda (EN), Lola Nédélian (FR) A young pianist and child prodigy from Natura Concert Hall who is known as "The Golden Maestro of Vinyl City". Yinu's EDM music genre is dubstep, blending in with classical piano music. Yinu's Mom Voiced by: Azah Boémia Anuarul (EN) A giant, red-skinned woman who protects her daughter and might crush anyone who will ruin her performance. Neon J. Voiced by: Muhammad Zulhilmi (EN), Idir Alexander Ould Braham (FR) A dancing group of 5 copycat men. Their EDM music genre is (probably) techno. It seems their battle took ontop of a bus. One of the five members of 1010 is named Neon J, as in Kayane's dialogue. Sayu Voiced by: Nikki Simmons (EN), Anaïs Delva (FR) A "bubbly" pop star. As of her large scale, she seems to be unreal, according to Mayday. Her EDM music is electro-pop. Eve Voiced by: Joanna Bessey (EN), Françoise Cadol (FR) A soft-spoken shapeshifter who hides within her museum. Her EDM music genre is synthwave. NPCs Music Elitist Voiced by: Joey Bizinger (EN, JP) A supporting character who guides Mayday and Zuke to explore all around Vinyl City. Kul Fyra No further information is known about Kul Fyra, but their history about them bringing back rock. Gigi No further information is known about Gigi, except that it's one of the selection captions for breaktime menu where Mayday and Zuke rest underground from Vinyl City. Kliff Voiced by: Julien Chièze (FR)Julien Chièze's video featuring Donald Reignoux (French) Kliff is a supporter of Mayday and Zuke for character briefing; no further info is shown yet. Kayane Voiced by: Marie-Laure "Kayane" Norindr (FR) Kayane is one of Neon J's fans. She is most likely from the Akusuka district, because she wears a purple kimono. Aside from being a fan of Neon J, Kayane is probably a fan of Sayu, because she's mimicking the heart pose. Her character is based on the real female e-sports player and journalist, Marie-Laure "Kayane" Norindr. DK West Voiced by: Alfred Loh (EN) His character is unknown, as well as his appearance other than his voice. Gameplay You play as Mayday or Zuke as they fight against the EDM Artists who can attack in a rhythm of the music, Both of them can use their instruments as melee weapons to attack enemies and also collect Music Notes to shoot the enemies, they can also parry the enemy's attacks if one of them is purple, they can play their instruments to turn objects into something gameplay related gadgets, Mayday could turn it into a turret or a rocket launcher, while Zuke can turn it into a fan or a speed pad, you can also upgrade to make the gadgets stronger. If the Bosses were defeated in there final phase, Mayday and Zuke will perform a final blow on them, titled "Showstopper". Staff Main Staff *Wan Hazmer (director) *Daim Dziauddin (creative director) *Aidi G.V. (scenario writer) *Lydia Ho (game designer) *Dexter Tam (game designer) *Muhd Anif (programmer) *Ellie Yong (concept artist) *Jarold Sng (CG director) *Brian K (fictional advertising producer) *Gwen Guo (audio director) *Desmond Pang (programmer) Voice Actors with Unknown Roles English *Lylia *Jeremy Teo *Nabil "Nabiru" Akram *Jay Sheldon Japanese *Tomohisa Hashizume *Mariko Honda *Eri Saita *Keiko Kobayashi *Ryuichi Kagehira *Hiroko Yamashita *Eiji Miyashita *Takuya Matsumoto *Ai Yamamoto French Musicians *Falak Au Yeong *Andy Tunstall *James Landino *Funk Fiction Gallery Promotional Videos References